


Observations

by chartreuseblueandyellow



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow
Summary: “Gwen looked over at her nephew to see how he was handling his last few moments and was amazed as he, knowing it would be the last thing he would do, reached out and slipped his hand into Riley’s, who grabbed it just as tightly, both acting as each other's life lines.”
Relationships: Angus Macgyver/Riley Davis, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 160





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was formed from one moment: when Gwen asked if Riley was Mac’s girlfriend with a smirk. Because of that I want to see her thoughts at the two holding hands so just ignore the fact that, in the episode, she can't actually see that. In fact, let's pretend she's standing behind their truck so she can see it all. Also it felt weird writing Angus instead of Macgyver but that's what his aunt calls him so it had to be done. This mainly stays within the ep but I've added a bit more at the end. Let me know what you guys think! Enjoy :)

Gwen had expected her nephew to see the logic and join Codex, so seeing him drive up to the compound hadn't been surprising. What had surprised her however, was seeing him joined by the hacker girl, Riley, who was the one driving him into ‘enemy territory’.   
She knew Angus had a girlfriend, Desi, but from what she had observed about him, she knew he was closest to Bozer and Riley which (only slightly) explained why he had chosen her to bring with him to the ‘dark side’. 

Before she could dwell too much on his choice of partner, they came speeding towards her, using morse code to warn them about the incoming missile and all other thoughts flew out of her head.   
Through the chaos of everyone rushing inside, convincing Roman not to shoot her nephew and, how could she forget, the incoming missile, Angus, Riley and Scarlett stepped out of the car, the former two rushing to the back of the truck.   
Quickly and wordlessly the two worked together and only when her nephew uncovered Tesla’s machine did she realise the plan. It was risky for sure but it was the best that they had in the moment. 

Riley held the mechanism in place as Angus charged it up, both had their eyes steadfast on the missile which was growing larger by the second.   
Only when it came way too close for her liking did Angus release the blast and from her point behind the truck she saw Riley instinctively step closer to her nephew.   
Gwen held in a breath as the blast met the oh so close missile and smiled in relief as it veered off course and exploded a few miles away from them.   
Celebration was cut short however by Riley asking Angus, “how many missiles does a reaper drone have?”   
They all looked up in fear at the direction she was looking in as well as the source of something flying towards them.   
Dread crept into Gwen’s heart as Angus and Riley tried to power up the machine for a second burst and she knew it was over when the former stopped turning the crank, knowing it wouldn't be enough time to work. 

Gwen had supposed her line of work would eventually have her killed so she didn't lose her mind panicking over something that couldn't be controlled. In what she supposed were her last moments she thought of her family and wished her sister could see the amazing man her son had become.   
Gwen looked over at her nephew to see how he was handling his last few moments and was amazed as he, knowing it would be the last thing he would do, reached out and slipped his hand into Riley’s, who grabbed it just as tightly, both acting as each other's life lines.   
Gwen’s mind quickly went off them as the missile was just about to land on them and she closed her eyes, only to open them in surprise and turn as it flew past them and exploded a few miles past the ranch house.   
Though, in that moment, she had been prepared to die, the relief that surged through her warmed her body and she smiled widely as she turned to face the others.   
Angus and Riley grinned at each other, almost giddy in relief, and the former reached out to give her a quick squeeze of the hand, as if reassuring themselves that they were both there. 

With a new breath of life, Gwen felt ecstatic. She had survived a near death experience (too close if she were being honest) and had reconnected with her family member.   
Smiling, they walked to the house (Angus and Riley sticking close together) and after it was just her and the two of them, she asked her nephew, “so what changed your mind?”  
He took a moment to think and replied, “I can't find a hole in the logic of file 47. I hate it but I don't have any other solutions.”  
She smiled and nodded, satisfied he had switched to Codex, not to infiltrate, but because he believed. He continued.   
“My mother was right. I'm really glad you were here to show me that Gwen.”  
She smiled at him. “So am I.”

Satisfied with his answers, she turned her head to Riley who, after seeing the whole hand holding thing, she was more than a little curious about. Other than her skills, Gwen didn't know much about her but she sensed that Riley had more of a connection with her nephew than his current girlfriend did and decided to have a bit of fun with her.   
Speaking to Angus but with her gaze on Riley she asked, “and your girlfriend?”

Interestingly, her nephew didn't interject at all that he was taken by someone else, rather, he kept quiet and glanced towards Riley to see how she would answer. Interesting.   
Riley glared at Gwen unamused. “You know I'm not his girlfriend.”  
Gwen smiled. Riley was smart. (Also the thought had just crossed her mind that Riley would make a better partner for her nephew than the hot-headed Desi).   
Riley continued. “You also know what I have to offer,” and not missing a beat Angus added, “we're a package deal.”  
On the inside Gwen smirked. Very interesting. And deciding later that she would investigate just what their relationship was (an aunt was allowed to meddle in her nephew’s love life) she checked with the both of them that they knew what they were getting themselves into.   
Everything answered to her satisfaction, she led the both of them into the elevator and watched as the pair subtly looked at each other. 

She led them into their new home and when she crossed the street and looked back at them, she saw they had inched closer to each other as they inspected their surroundings with amazement. Gwen smiled. She loved that reaction. Getting them out of their daze, she called out to them and they crossed the street to catch up with her. Seeing that they were a bit speechless she spoke up.   
“For today we’ll get the both of you settled in and let you roam around and tomorrow we can get into the more nitty gritty stuff.”  
They both nodded and she spoke up again.  
“Seeing as the two of you will be staying here for the foreseeable future -” the two of them gave each other a quick glance “- we should probably find you a place to stay. Would you want to live in separate apartments or the same?”  
Gwen watched with interest (and some amusement on the inside) as Angus and Riley looked at each other, back to her and in perfect unison said, “together.”

Having suspected that would be the answer, she took off in the direction of a building with a free two bedroom apartment. She got the key from the landlord and opened the door, letting them both step in first. It was a simple affair. The entrance led to a living room on one side and a kitchen on the other, the bench and bar stools separating the two. Down the hallway was a bathroom and past that were two bedrooms side by side. 

Gwen gestured to the space. “It's not grand but it should be enough for the two of you.”  
Looking around with a cool gaze Riley shrugged. “It's cute.”  
Gwen didn't miss the fond smiled Angus looked at her with.   
She smiled at Riley. “I'm glad you approve,” and tossing the keys to Angus she added, “I'll leave you two to it. Welcome to your new place.”  
Angus gave a huff of a laugh at that but seemed to be (though he tried to hide it) happy about it. Riley looked slightly more worried about the whole situation in general but seeing his genuine smile, Gwen saw her relax slightly. 

As she walked out and shut the door behind her, the last thing she saw in the room was the both of them step closer to each other, probably to discuss all that had happened.   
With convincing Angus to join her she had expected connecting with her last family member, and she was doing that, but what she hadn't expected was the amusement of watching him and one of his best friends try to hide their feelings from each other. Gwen walked away smiling. This was going to be fun.


End file.
